It's That That Makes Me a Good Person
by BecauseI'mBatman
Summary: Andromeda helps Narcissa out as she struggles to realize just how good of a person she really is, despite the the things she's done.


**It's That That Makes Me a Good Person**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own! Stop reminding me! *cries from lack of owning Harry Potter***

"_An error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to correct it."_

**_Dedicated to my good friend Morgan! Here's your fic, and I hope you enjoy!_**

To say Narcissa has been scared is an understatement.

She's been downright terrified her whole life.

All the time, she's forced into taking place in the Death Eater antics alongside her husband and the frightful Dark Lord and his followers. She never asked for this life. She never wanted to be this way. As a child, he parents had always been cruel and dark people. That was all Narcissa knew. Her older sister, Bellatrix, the oldest, had always followed in their parents footsteps. She was always the dark princess of their family. Narcissa's other older sister, Andromeda, was the complete opposite. She was the family's rebel, the one who had "gone wrong" and was "corrupted". Narcissa never thought Andromeda was corrupted. She always admired her. She was the only one brave enough to stand against her parent's wishes and go to the light side.

Unfortunately for Narcissa, when Andromeda was cast out, she was expected to pick up the pieces. Everyone expected little Cissy to be just like her sister, Bella—the "good" child. Cissy never had a chance to be anything else. She never wanted to be kicked out like Andromeda. Where would she go? Nowhere, that's where. So, her whole life, Narcissa was expected to be just like Bella.

A small part inside of her knew going down this path would not turn out well in the end, but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to disappoint her parents. She couldn't. So she was forced into playing this part—a scary and dark part.

As the years continued, she started realizing that this was not who she wanted to be. She did not want to continue down this dark road. As soon as she had her son, she wanted to leave. She could not let her son grow up in this dark place! She would do anything to shield him from it. For the first months of his life, she did just that and shielded him as best she could. Then, the Dark Lord fell to the hands of Harry Potter.

To say Narcissa was relieved was an understatement. She almost jumped for joy. To no longer live in a world of that dreaded darkness! Her happiness easily deflated though when she realized how furious Lucius was over his leader's death. After listening to her husband rant and rave and plot, she realized with a sense of dread that this was not the end.

Years went by and He came back. While other Death Eaters rejoiced, Narcissa cried. She cried for the deaths about to commence, cried for the pain the Dark Lord would cause, and cried for fact she was stuck in this dark place once again.

As she watched her son fall into the Dark Lord's trap, watched him be swept away from under her wing into the sinister haven she lived in, she became desperate. Now or never, it was time to break out. She had to leave the Dark Lord, had to get Draco away from this monstrosity. She would not allow her baby to have to go through with this! Not a moment longer.

But she could do nothing. She tried, and she hoped, but she was stuck. No one could help her. Who would want to? Her only hope had been Snape and he helped to the best of his ability. Who else could she go to? She had no friends—no real friends anyway. She was alone and she could do nothing, _nothing_, to help her poor Draco.

That is the one thing a mother never wants to hear.

She did the only thing she could think of.

She sought out Andromeda.

Her sister, the ever good person she is, just had to help her. She knew that Andromeda probably wanted nothing to do with her, but if Cissy could only have a moment, she'd explain everything.

It was this that she sent her sister in a letter, begging for her to at least give her a chance.

And much to Cissy's shock and happiness, Andromeda accepted. They agreed to meet at the Hog's Head, both in disguise so not to draw suspicion, the very next day.

At three o' clock Sunday afternoon, the two witches sat together at a table near the back of the pub. Narcissa, wearing a concealment charm met with her older sister, who was wearing a hood over her head so her face would not be shown.

"Cissy," Andromeda breathed when she saw her younger sister. She didn't have to ask if it was her; somehow, despite the concealment charm, she knew it was her. Narcissa nodded.

"It's me," she said, taking her seat quickly. "Listen, I don't have much time," she explained in a hurry. "My husband will get suspicious before long. I need your help, Andy." She used the nickname she gave her sister when she was young and could not pronounce the long name.

Andromeda flushed slightly at it, not used to being called that in a long time, and certainly not expecting it.

"I… I can't do this anymore, Andy. I can't continue to go along with this. I should have put a stop to it years ago, should have left when it was easier, but I'm a coward. I know it is true, as much as it shames me to say so." Narcissa sighed. "I just want to change my ways. I've tried, God knows I have. I just couldn't. Now, though, I need to. The Dark Lord, he… He's using my son for something dangerous, something horrible. My son is about to do something incredibly stupid and I can't even help him! Please, Andy, tell me what I must do. Help me, sister, please. Please." Narcissa looked to her sister with tear filled, pitiful eyes. It killed Andromeda to see her like this.

"Oh, Cissy," she breathed, wanting nothing more than to hug her. "I know it's hard. I know, Cissy, I do. But I cannot give you advice, for I have none. Cissy, don't get me wrong. I want to help you, really. But, sister, if you were to leave now, He'd kill your son. He'd kill you. You're in a deep hole now, Cissy, and I don't know how to help you out of it." Cissy looked absolutely crestfallen. Her last hoped completely failed her. She was now hopeless.

Andromeda noticed the thoughts flashing in her sister's mind, reading her like an open book. "Now is not the time to leave. Not yet, Cissy. I know you want to but I don't want you hurt or killed. But you know what? At least you're willing to change. That's all that counts."

Instead of reassuring her, though, these words ignited Cissy's temper. "That's all that counts? My son is about to commit the worst sin of his life! And let's not forget all about my own sins! I'm a complete failure, going through with this for so long. And now, I'm stuck. Utterly and truly stuck in this hole I've dug myself. Now, I've drug my son with me."

"Oh, Cissy," Andromeda said softly, walking around the table and putting an arm around her sister's shoulders. "You're no failure. You've made mistakes, but you're willing to correct them. I love you, Cissy, and you are not a bad person. Okay?"

Cissy scoffed. "I'm not so sure of that, Andy. You can call me a sinner or you can call me a saint, but either way it doesn't change what I've done." She sighed deeply, placing her head in hers hands. "And the absolute one thing I have left is going down the darkest road possible and it's my entire fault."

Andromeda sighed. "Maybe. But, Cissy, I know you. And I know you'll get out of this. First chance you get, you leave and you take your son with you. I know you can do it, Narcissa, because deep down you are a good person."

Cissy wasn't so sure she believed that.

However, a year later, as Voldemort fell once and for all, she took Draco and rejoiced. And while she knows she made a few big mistakes in her life, at least she had the good common sense to correct it. And it was that that made her different than her family. It was that that made her a good person.


End file.
